


A Series of Unfortunate Misunderstandings

by animeangel8973



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Rimming, Tachibana Makoto Has A Large Cock, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangel8973/pseuds/animeangel8973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been in love with Makoto and Rin since forever, but he has recurring nightmares of them loving each other so much that there's no room for him. When Makoto walks in on Haru masturbating to thoughts of his two best friends (although Makoto doesn't know that at the time), it sets the balls rolling for a series of unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on how you look at it) misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I was on vacation in Mexico and cut out a few scenes from this draft that I wish could have worked (I'll just add them to another fanfic, sigh).  
> I don't usually write fanfiction, so I'm not entirely sure how good my fanfiction writing skills are! Sorry if it sucks :/  
> I also haven't written much gay porn, and I'm not a man so I only know this stuff because I've read a lot of suggestive gay fanfictions and stories on Wattpad. If something is anatomically incorrect, please tell me. If its incorrect in any other way, please inform me as well!  
> Thanks, Enjoy!

Haru moaned, his hands clasped tightly over his mouth as Makoto’s soft lips travelled down his bare chest, slowly exploring every contour and muscle. A small squeak escaped past his closed fists when another hot mouth closed itself around the most sensitive part of him. “Rin...,” he moaned out, taking his hands away from his mouth to grab Makoto’s hair as the brunette sucked and licked his chest.

Makoto looked up at Haru, who was red-faced and moaning, and smirked. "Look Rin, we've got Haru all flustered," his smirk widened.

Rin removed his lips from Haru's cock and smirked as well. "It appears that we do."

Haru’s eyelids were half closed as he whined, “Don’t stop!”

The other two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter. Makoto and Rin moved away from Haru’s naked body, leaving him confused. “That’s hilarious!” Makoto exclaimed, moving so that he was practically sitting on Rin’s lap, across the bed from Haru.

“I can’t believe he was this pathetic,” Rin commented, still laughing uncontrollably.

Haru realized that something was going on and sat up, the sheen of lust gone from his eyes as he surveyed the other two teens. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice back to its usual icy tone.

Makoto and Rin finally managed to stop laughing, and Rin surveyed Haru’s naked body in disgust. “Did you really think that we would both want to be with you, Haru?” he asked, his tone condescending.

For a split second, pain flashed through Haru’s eyes, but neither of the other boys noticed. He didn’t say anything as Makoto spoke. “Sorry Haru,” his apology didn’t sound even the slightest bit sincere, “but Rin suggested we have some fun with you, and I couldn’t help but agree with my boyfriend.”

Haru’s eyes widened and he scooted back slightly in shock. His gaze wandered over his two friends, the ones he’d been crushing on since grade school, trying to find some hint that they were joking around as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Makoto and Rin grinned at him and then turned to each other, making Haru’s mouth drop open when they attached their lips together in a heated kiss. They didn’t stop making out, despite the fact that Haru’s heart was literally ripping itself to pieces inside his chest, not that they could tell past the indifferent glare he managed to keep on his face. Despite the trauma, his cock didn’t soften at all, as seeing Makoto and Rin making out turned him on a ridiculous amount. It was his dream for all three of them to be together, but even just seeing Makoto and Rin together... a breathy moan escaped his lips as he got even harder than he’d been before.

It was so wrong that he started touching himself as Makoto’s hand twined itself in Rin’s hair, but he did it anyways. He couldn’t stop himself. Makoto looked over and let out a short laugh when he saw Haru’s situation. “Look, Rin,” he commented, rubbing himself up against the other boy in a more suggestive way now that he knew he had a willing audience. “Haru likes watching.”

A light blush covered Haru’s face as Rin turned and smirked at him. “I don’t know whether we should give him a show if he likes it,” Rin commented. “The whole purpose of this joke was to make him hate us so we could finally get rid of him.”

Haru’s chest felt like it was being pricked with a thousand tiny needles, but he kept stroking himself, trying to temporarily numb the pain of loss with the pleasure of a coming orgasm. Rin continued trash talking him, telling Haru how himself and Makoto never really liked him and only kept him around because he was good at swimming, as Makoto slid down Rin’s naked body and closed his pink lips around Rin’s throbbing cock. Haru stroked himself faster, but was having trouble reaching orgasm because of the constant stream of insults coming from Rin, although now the insults were thrown in between groans and curses. He was still on the brink of orgasm, not able to make himself cum, when Rin came, moaning out, “God, I love you Makoto.”

Those words are what broke Haru, making a silent tear leak out of each eye as everything went black.

~~~~~

He woke with a start, drenched in sweat and still sporting a raging boner that didn't look like it was going to go away with a cold shower. For a few minutes he just laid there, panting to catch his breath and hoping that his cock would stop being so painfully hard, and maybe even just soften completely, but it didn't. He glanced at the time, seeing that he should have enough time for a quick round before Makoto came to pick him up for school. Sighing, his usual uninterested look coming back onto his face now that he was over the shock of his dream, or more accurately, his recurring nightmare, he walked to the bathroom, stripping as he went. Filling the tub with water, he closed the bathroom door before taking off his jammers and slipping into the sleek, clear water.

Within seconds he had a steady rhythm going – strokes of his left hand on his cock combined with the unexpected ministrations of his right. He wished he had more hands as he imagined what Rin would do with the wandering fingers, bringing his hand down to fondle his balls. Moaning, he thought of Makoto next, moving his hand up to gently knead his nipples in the most sensual way possible. He whimpered as he could practically feel Makoto’s soft lips on his own, he wanted them both so badly. Haru was done quicker than usual, letting out a strangled cry while giving his cock a few last tugs, drawing out his orgasm for as long as possible. Whimpering some more, he moaned, “Oh, fuck...,”

He was so close to saying Rin and Makoto’s names, but he noticed someone standing in the entry to his bathroom and cut himself short, removing his hands from his cock and running one through his dark hair. Makoto stood stock still in the entry to his bathroom, one hand still on the door and the other holding his school bag slightly in front of him as he gaped at Haru. A wave of embarrassment washed over Haru as he realized the object of his fantasy’s had been watching him in that compromising position, but he managed to get out a disinterested, “You’re early today, Makoto,” with his typical straight face.

Haru stood up in the tub and could’ve sworn he spotted Makoto glancing at his now-limp cock before glancing away just as quickly with a blush on his face, but that was probably just his fantasy’s talking. “Y-yeah,” Makoto stuttered. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting to find you...”

“Masturbating?” Haru supplied when it seemed as if Makoto wasn’t going to say it.

Makoto went beet red, but nodded, looking away. “Since when have you had sexual feelings towards girls, Haru?”

Haru has an internal battle with himself while Makoto looked at him expectantly. Should he lie and say he was totally obsessed with girls? Would it be best if he just shrugged and didn’t answer? There was always the option of telling Makoto that he was gay, but he couldn’t be sure that would go over well. He liked to think he was never one to avoid the truth in a situation with so few options, so he decided to state the bare bones of the truth. “Since never. I’m gay.”

He managed to keep a straight face while saying it, but inside his heart was hammering. What would Makoto say? Would he be disgusted with him? Instead, Haru saw a grin appear on Makoto’s face. “Really?” he exclaimed, hardly seeming able to contain his excitement. “For how long?”

“Always have been,” Haru muttered, wondering what Makoto was so excited about.

“That’s great! That means I can tell you and you can’t possibly be upset. Rin will be super excited.”

At the mention of Rin’s name, Haru’s blood ran cold. What could Rin and Makoto possibly have to tell him that he needed to be gay to be able to accept? His face paled as he realized it could only be one thing. Makoto and Rin had to be in a relationship. “That’s great,” Haru said coldly, walking into his room and throwing on some clothes as a now-confused Makoto followed behind him.

“What’s wrong Haru? You seem upset all of a sudden,” Makoto sounded worried.

“Nothing,” he snapped, grabbing his bag and practically storming out the door, foregoing his usual breakfast of mackerel.

Makoto scurried after him, stopping to lock the door. “Can you meet with Rin and I at his dorm room after school today? We-,”

Haru cut him off with a harsh glare. “Whatever you and Rin want to tell me, I don’t want to hear it. Don’t expect me after school.”

As Makoto stopped walking, shocked by Haru’s unusually harsh attitude, Haru continued on to school, images from his dream coming back to haunt him. The dream was right of course, he wasn’t needed between Rin and Makoto, they were enough for each other, but he had been hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with the temptation and pain of them being together in real life. He had always hoped they were both straight, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them being together without him. Now the only comfort he had was that the real Rin and Makoto weren’t nearly as cruel their dream versions and they didn’t know about his intense feelings of love for them.

Haru went through the school day exactly the same way he usually did, going to classes and saying a few words to Makoto occasionally, although he seemed subdued by Haru’s blatant ignorance of their earlier encounter. After school, Makoto left right away, shooting Haru a few pleading looks that he ignored before leaving. Haru went home, refusing to give in and go to Rin’s dorm. As he laid in the tub, he wondered about a few things. Maybe Makoto and Rin weren’t dating? If that was the case, Haru was still completely alright being friends with them – he needed the both of them as friends, really, but having them dating right in front of him would be too much for him.

It was three hours after the end of school when he finally decided that not knowing was the worst possible decision he could have made. He needed to know whether or not his friends were dating, whether or not he could still handle being friends with them. With those thoughts on his mind, he headed over to Samezuka, hoping that both his friends were still waiting for him. As he passed the vending machines Nitori gave him a small grin and a wave, but he was far too stressed out to smile back, not that he ever did anyways. When he reached Rin’s door he knocked once and walked in without waiting for an answer, as he always did.

His mouth dropped open at the sight he was met with. Both of his friends were still there, all right, and it looked like he had been right about them dating too. Neither of them even noticed him right away, as Rin was too busy cussing and moaning while Makoto played with his ass. Three of Makoto’s fingers were in Rin, and from the way Rin’s breath would occasionally hitch, Haru could tell Makoto was playing around on the inside. Although, the occasional hitching of breath might have had something to do with Makoto’s tongue, which was licking around Rin’s stretched opening and slipping in with Makoto’s fingers once in a while too.

Haru’s own breath hitched as his cock hardened. He’d had a dream like this once, except of course, in the end his two friends had turned to him and started calling him a pervert for watching in rapt fascination as he was now. Rin let out a particularly loud moan, and Haru realized the door was still open to the dorm hallway. Turning a light shade of pink, Haru slowly closed the door, making sure that his friends still didn’t notice him. Makoto’s tongue withdrew from Rin, and he let out a whimper at the loss. “Oh hush, you little slut. You know you want my cock more than this.”

Makoto was more demanding than Haru had thought he was going to be, but it made him even sexier than he already was in that position. Before Haru could realize what he was doing, he had moved to the wall away from the door and pulled his erect cock out of his jammers. He didn’t even have time to rethink his decision to probably completely ruin his friendship before Makoto’s cock was out and he could hardly contain a moan. He’d seen Makoto’s cock before – they changed in front of each other all the time – but he’d never seen it hard as rock and dripping with precum. And he’d definitely never seen the huge thing slicked with lube and pushing into Rin’s dripping hole.

He could hardly contain a moan as he stroked himself slowly from where he was standing against a wall, but he knew that if he made so much as a single sound his friends would notice that he was in the room and never speak to him again. Haru needed to at least witness his two best friends having sex before that happened.

As the head of Makoto’s dick pushed into Rin, both boys let out groans. “Fuck, Makoto, you’re too big. Is it going to fit?” Rin complained, but Haru saw the pleasured expression on his face and knew he wasn’t honestly complaining.

“You’re not as tight as I thought you’d be, Rin. Have you been playing with yourself?”

Rin went beet red and stuttered through an answer. “A-as if I would do something like that!”

Makoto leaned in and whispered something unintelligible into Rin’s ear, and he moaned as Makoto smirked and pushed his large cock a bit further into Rin’s ass. As Haru watched, Makoto thrust into Rin, right to the hilt, and Rin moaned loudly. Not giving the other boy time to adjust, Makoto simply smirked and pulled out, only to slam right back in to the hilt. “God, Makoto, slow down,” Rin whined, though he was panting. “You know this is my first time, can my ass have a little time to adjust please?”

Giving him no reprieve, Makoto pulled out and thrust back in again. “Rin, I feel like you’re the kind of guy who enjoys a little bit of pain mixed in with his pleasure.”

The way he said, so filled with sensuality, nearly made Haru cum right, then, but he wanted to hold out until they came as well. Rin felt the allure of Makoto’s sex voice as well, and Haru spotted his dick twitching from where it was left alone, underneath all of the action as Rin was lying with his ass sticking up in the air. Haru imagined what he would do with that abandoned cock, if he could actually join in on what they were doing. He imagined taking its length into his mouth and sucking hard as Makoto’s thrusts pushed Rin’s dick down his throat. Panting a little bit, he rubbed his own length a little faster and squeezed a little bit harder, knowing that Makoto and Rin were already close to orgasm, this being their first time and all.

Rin’s heavy panting and the dirty words Makoto was whispering to Rin got Haru closer and closer to climax, until all too soon, he couldn’t stop himself and came, letting out a loud scream as if to compensate for the fact that he hadn’t been able to make any noise before then. Rin came at the same time, looking over at Haru with a lusty look on his face, though it turned shocked once he saw who it was. Makoto didn’t seem to hear the extra scream in the room, as he thrust into Rin’s tight hole a few more times before moaning loudly as he came, still embedded in Rin’s ass. Finally he looked around, realizing that Rin had frozen under him, and spotted Haru, leaning against one of the walls, a sticky hand still on his rapidly softening cock and a few strings of cum on the floor in front of him.


	2. In Which Makoto's Dominant Side Comes Out To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this! In which there is threesome sex. I don't actually know if there will be another chapter or not at this point, but who knows really. Depends on my inspiration.
> 
> Once again, I'm not actually sure how well the sexual parts of this are written, but I'd love any and all feedback on how I can make them better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this fic went. Just roll with it.  
> I will warn you though, this was NOT edited. And I wrote it while listening to Disney songs.  
> I'm really warning you though, I just found an error by coincidence, and I had written, "What are you, Haru?" in the place of, "What about you, Haru?" This what happens when I write while listening to Disney songs. My words get all jumbled.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, his face turning red as he hurriedly pulled out of Rin and got off the bed.

Haru didn't say anything back, deciding instead to stare at Rin's ass, which was slowly dripping cum, while he still could. Rin flushed and looked away so that he couldn't see Haru's stare, but for whatever reason didn't remove his ass from Haru's line of vision. "Rin and I were just..." Makoto was clearly struggling to figure out an explanation for the scene Haru witnessed.

"It's alright, Makoto," Haru said. Now that the act was over and he'd been caught, his insides were flipping themselves over in nervousness and his mind was struggling to stop his eyes from leaking tears. "When you got all excited this morning, I figured it was because you and Rin wanted to tell me you were in a relationship. I wasn't going to come, but I had to make sure."

He stood up straight again, pulling his jammers back up over his now-limp cock. Haru took a few steps in the direction of the door, but Makoto stood directly in his way, still in all of his naked glory. Haru grit his teeth. "Move, Makoto. We'll talk later when you're fully clothed and Rin doesn't have your cum dripping out of his ass."

Haru felt a hand grab his ass and squeeze - hard. "Fuck you, Haru. I want an explanation for why you were masturbating to us," that was Rin. He leaned in and whispered seductively in Haru's ear. "Did you like watching?"

Jolting away from Rin with a panicked look in his eyes, he almost ran into Makoto. Rin's words had reminded him of his most recent nightmare. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, as he felt Makoto's hands grip his upper arms tightly from behind. "Rin's jumping the gun a little bit here," Makoto reassured Haru. "The first thing we should straighten out is that Rin and I aren't dating, and that's not what we called you here to tell you."

Rin rolled his eyes but let Makoto continue talking. "We didn't think you were coming, so we got a little bit... distracted, which I almost regret now as it caused some unnecessary confusion."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Rin smirked at Haru and Makoto. "I don't think he really means that, does he Haru? You were there for most of it; you saw how much he enjoyed himself."

"Rin!" Makoto exclaimed, turning a bit pink. He shook his head and continued speaking to Haru. "We wanted to talk to you about something else, Haru. Rin, why don't you tell him, since you have such a way with words."

Smirking, Rin came closer to Haru, who was still being held captive by Makoto, and grabbed his face with one hand. To Haru, the touch felt both possessive and reassuring, which was a nice feeling. "We want you, Haru," he muttered, his smirk fading into a genuine smile and his cheeks tinting red.

"We know you probably have someone else you like!" Makoto blurted out. "When I caught you masturbating it almost tore me apart because it meant that you liked someone like that, but when you said you were gay I figured that maybe Rin and I might just have a chance."

Haru's heart was beating hard and he looked frantically between his two friends before ripping out of Makoto's grasp and going over to sit on the messy bed. He put his face in his hands and tried to calm his breathing. Rin and Makoto moved to stand in front of him, they looked worried about something. "You... you don't have to make a decision right now, Haru..," Makoto said - although he sounded soothing, it also sounded as if he had to force himself to say it.

For a few seconds longer, Haru didn't say anything. "Are you two playing me?" he bit out, glaring at both of his friends. While he had been thinking, he'd decided that it definitely had to be that. They'd caught him masturbating to them, and now figured it would be really easy to play with his feelings.

Rin and Makoto looked shocked. "Of course we're not!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru snorted. "As if you would actually want me. You both secretly hate me, don't you? This is just to spite me."

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, sounding close to tears. "We're not joking around at all."

Makoto was still simpering when Rin jumped into the conversation with an annoyed sound. "Haru, I don't know what kinds of thoughts you've been having, but Makoto and I are not playing you," he grabbed Haru's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Why don't you let us show you?"

Not letting Haru respond, Rin pressed their lips together, blocking any complaints Haru may have had. Haru's heart was pounding, but he was starting to believe that maybe Rin and Makoto did want him - their personalities were nothing like they were in his dream, after all. He pulled back from the deep kiss Rin had dragged him into, panting as a string of saliva connected their mouths. "Makoto, Rin," he said, "I really hope you're not playing me," Makoto was about to jump in with his denial but Haru kept on going, "because I love you both."

Rin and Makoto both looked slightly surprised at Haru's admission. "But... you were masturbating to someone when I walked in on you," Makoto said.

"It was you two," Haru stated simply. "Both of you, together."

Both of his friends looked ecstatic, and in their excitement Haru somehow ended up pinned to the dirty bed with Rin kissing him ferociously. He moaned wantonly, his cock going hard as Makoto's hand ran down his body. The other two boys began to strip him down quickly, as they were both still stark naked and would prefer an equal playing field. He was already only his jammers when Makoto thought to ask, "Are you willing to do this right now, Haru?"

Haru raised an eyebrow at his friend and sighed, pulling his jammers off himself. He pointed to his erect cock, still with one eyebrow raised. "If we stopped now, I'd just have to go and jack off anyways, so there's no point in not finishing. Now, which one of you feels like sucking my cock?"

Makoto blushed at that, but leant down and took the head into his mouth anyways. As Makoto's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, Rin slid onto the bed behind him, supporting Haru's weight as Makoto pleasured him. "I didn't know you could be so crude, Haru," Rin whispered seductively in his ear, sucking lighting on the sensitive skin around that area. "But just wait until Makoto gets into it. You heard him before... isn't it sexy as fuck?"

Makoto's cheeks went red as he sucked diligently at Haru's throbbing cock. Haru nodded. "I can't wait," he said in between groans of pleasure, turning his head to attach his lips to Rin's.

When he felt like he was getting close to orgasm, Haru grabbed Makoto's hair and pulled him up off of his cock - it took a lot of effort because he really wanted Makoto to finish what he'd started. "I can't cum like this," he muttered, turning to face Rin. "Let me fuck you," his tone was almost pleading.

Rin looked nervous. "But Makoto already did - I don't want to hurt too much tomorrow."

The pleading look Haru gave Rin almost made him look like a little lost puppy. "Come on Rin! I don't have a giant cock like Makoto, so you should be fine."

Actually, now that he compared it, his and Rin's cocks were around the same size - both over average length and thin, while Makoto's was a lot over average length and thick. Rin sighed and gave in, turning his body around so that he was on his hands and knees on the bed. "Fine," he groaned. "It felt fucking great last time anyways."

Haru took in the sight of Rin's hole greedily. Remnants of Makoto's cum were still around the area, and he couldn't help but go in and lick it all away. Rin groaned and panted as Haru's tongue worked the flesh around his hole, cleaning Makoto's seed off of him. Haru looked over at Makoto and noticed that he was staring at the scene, stroking himself rhythmically. Feeling the sudden need to have Makoto participate, he moved his ass so that it was in the air and pulled the round globes of his buttocks apart. "Makoto," he moaned out. "You can enter me, if you'd like. Just make sure to prepare me first."

Makoto's eyes widened as Haru had no shame in offering himself to him, and he jumped at the chance. Haru went on cleaning Rin up, and Makoto reached around them both to stick his fingers in Rin's mouth. "Coat them nice and good for me," he said suggestively, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Rin shot Haru a knowing look once Makoto had taken his fingers back, and Haru grinned in anticipation. It was about time for the dirty talking Makoto to come out to play. Haru felt wet fingers on his ass just as Makoto leaned over and lightly bit his shoulder. "I hope you're ready Haru," he practically purred. "Because I've been waiting to take you on the ride of your life for a very long time."

Haru moaned into Rin's ass and Rin started squirming. "Haru, get on with it," he whined. "I want something inside me."

Moaning again, Haru probed Rin's hole with his fingers, just to tease him as he knew Rin was still good and loose from when he had been fucked by Makoto. The whines coming out of Rin's mouth were almost as wanton as the pants and moans coming from Haru's mouth as Makoto stretched him while whispering dirty nothings in his ear. Finally he couldn't handle teasing Rin anymore and leaned forward to whisper in Rin's ear, "I'm going in," to which Rin panted a breathy, "Finally."

Lifting his hips slightly so he could enter Rin, he pushed the head of his cock in slowly, only to let out a gasp of surprise when Makoto unexpectedly slammed into his ass at the same time. This caused him to slam into Rin, and elicited moans from all three of the boys. Just like with Rin, Makoto set an unrelenting pace, slamming into Haru's ass again and again, quite quickly, as Haru attempted to set a decent pace for Rin. Haru leant forward and pulled on Rin's earlobe with his teeth, panting, "Fucking hell, even though you were just fucked you're so tight Rin. And Makoto..."

Rin smirked at Haru as well as he could with the constant look of intense pleasure on his face. "He's a god, isn't he? We should have-" he cut off, arching his back as Haru hit his prostate. The sentence was finished in a breathy voice that Haru strained to hear. "Done this sooner."

Only a few seconds later, Makoto hit his prostate, and the amount of sensation - being inside Rin, and having Makoto inside him, sent him over the edge. "Oh fuck, Rin, Makoto..." he moaned as he came inside Rin, clenching on Makoto's dick tightly.

Makoto kept pounding into Haru despite his overly sensitive state, picking up the pace even more as he got closer to his own climax. Pulling out of Rin, Haru flipped the other boy over with ease and took his slick, hard cock into his mouth. He gave it a few sucks before shoving his tongue gently into the slit, and that was all it took for Rin. Hot spurts of cum shot into Haru's mouth, and he swallowed it all easily, making sure to lick all the remnants off of Rin's sensitive cock. Makoto came at the same time as Rin did, Haru moaning as his ass got filled up, and Makoto groaning low. Rin was the most vocal of them though, letting out a sound that seemed like a cross between a squeak and a scream.

Taking his lips, off Rin's cock, Haru smirked up at the redhead. "You make such pretty noises when you cum," he couldn't help but say, although Rin glared hatefully at him for it.

They all laid there in a contented heap for a while, before the stickiness started to become uncomfortable and they realized they had a lot of things that they needed to talk about. Haru started off the no doubt awkward conversation. "How long have you guys been interested in me?" he asked, seemingly utterly unsure of himself.

Makoto blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at Rin. "I don't know about Rin, but I just realized it was love when we restarted the swim club, but I'd been feeling it since we were kids," he looked to Rin to tell his bit.

"I realized that I loved Haru when I left for Australia, because I hadn't expected to miss him as much as I did," Haru's eyes widened - Rin had known for almost as long as he had. When Rin continued though, he was even more surprised. "Before that, though, I'd loved Makoto since the moment I met him and known it to. He always seemed like the best kind of guy; turns out he's the best kind of guy in bed as well," Rin cut off the emotion crap pretty quickly with the sexual reference, as was to be expected of him, but he did get his point across rather well.

Makoto and Haru both leaned in and kissed him on either cheek, grinning at each other as they did so. "You can be so cute sometimes, Rin," Makoto commented, "And you're such a cute bottom, too."

Rin glared at Makoto, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "I'll top one of you eventually," he said petulantly, but they all knew it would happen eventually.

"What about you, Haru?" Rin asked, cocking an eyebrow at the lean boy.

Haru flushed beet red and didn't say anything right away, looking around the dorm room wordlessly. "I've known since our childhood," he finally muttered. "I always loved Makoto, and I knew I would fall in love with Rin as soon as we met. He was much happier back then, though."

He didn't look at either of his friends for a while, hoping that they would say something. They didn't, but a couple seconds later he felt soft lips on his shoulders. "Wow, you guys have both known much longer than me," Makoto murmured. "I don't understand how you waited as long as you did to act on it... I wouldn't have been able to."

Realizing that it really was true, Haru grinned and tackled Makoto back onto the bed, kissing him. "I love you guys," he muttered, glancing over at Rin, who was closer than he'd anticipated and caught his lips in a kiss.

"We all love each other," Makoto stated, not even bothering to look at the other two for confirmation.

Rin smirked and brought his hand down to rub Makoto's cock. "Now that we've got that straightened out, how about another round?"

They all laughed, but definitely went for another hot round nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer, but I think it's done. The plot is dubious to nonexistent and the writing is... iffy, because I wrote it in chunks about a week apart, and not all as one thing. I hope that at least the smut scenes were enjoyable. I'm not entirely proud of this, but thank you for reading it!


End file.
